Magician's Love
by Springwater
Summary: When Dark Magician Girl's soul is sent to the Shadow Realm, Dark Magician promises her he'll get her back. But after he gets her back, does he develop feelings for his apprentice? ManaxMahao
1. Stuck in the Shadows

Two Magicians' Love  
  
Spring: Okay..my first Yugioh chapter fic...my last one was a one-shot...this will be quite different!  
  
Yami Spring: Spring seems to like master-apprentice, and yami-hikari pairings for some reason...so if you don't like DarkMagician x DarkMagicianGirl...leave now!  
  
Spring: Anyway, Dark Magician Girl loses her soul and is sent to the shadow realm in a duel, now Dark Magician has to journey to find her soul and body...but as her travels, his feelings for his Apprentice grow...will they become something...more?  
  
Yami Spring: :P The answer is -*is shut up by Spring*  
  
Spring: Shut it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh...I don't own Dark Magician...I don't own Dark Magician Girl...so leave me alone!  
  
Dark Magician Girl sat in the Shadow Realm. She didn't know how long she'd been stuck there, but it seemed like a long time. "Where are you?" She whispered to thin air.  
  
Yami had recently lost a duel, and all monsters with an attack of 2000 or less had been sent to the Shadow Realm. Dark Magician, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Summoned Skull, Magician of Black Chaos were some of the only ones left. Just before she had been sent to this miserable place, Dark Magician had told her he'd bring her back. The other monsters with over an attack of 2000 were rescuing the other monsters, but Dark Magician had promised her he'd come for her himself.  
  
"Please come for me soon..." She said, her face stained with tears. She knew he'd come. She knew it...question was, how long did it take them to travel from Spirit Village (their homes) to the Shadow Realm  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Okay, let's go." Came the voice of the Dark Magician. "But where in the world is this Shadow Realm?" Gaia grumbled. "Just follow the Magician of Black Chaos, okay? I'm going for my Apprentice alone." "Fine, be that way."  
  
Dark Magician flew in one direction, the Magician of Black Chaos and the others in another direction. 'I hope I'm not too late.' Dark Magician thought. 'I can't lose my Apprentice. I thought of her as nothing more than my apprentice. She means much more to me now.' He thought to himself.  
  
BACK TO THE SHADOW REALM...  
  
Dark Magician Girl paced in the black hole nervously, careful to avoid the hole in the middle of the blackness. She looked up at the darkness above her. "Please come for me soon...teacher." As she said that, she thought of everything that had happened. Met Dark Magician 2 years ago, became his Apprentice a few months later. Well, now it was not much more. But Dark Magician Girl knew she held feelings for her teacher..."How will I tell him...I have a crush on him? I mean, he thinks of me as no more than his Apprentice.." She sighed.  
  
Little did she know, she was wrong. Dead wrong.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
The dark cloaked person sat from above, looking down at the Shadow Realm. "It was a great idea to beat Yami and then send his monsters to the Shadow Realm. Without weaker monsters to sacrifice, he cannot duel!" The figure laughed evilly. "Soon, I shall be the King of Games!"  
  
He started towards the window, but he was stopped by the Black Luster Soldier. He had heard of the capturing of the monsters in Yugi's Deck, and was determined to get them back. After all, they're part of Yugi's deck, and also his deckmates (don't ask).  
  
"Why, who are you?" The cloaked figure mocked, even though he knew very well, who it was. "Black Luster Soldier. I've come to make you return the monsters you captured from Yugi's deck...return them, or I'll have to take action." Black Luster Soldier started to attack, and the figure just laughed. "Never. I beat little Yugi fair and square. So he lost his 2000 attack or below monsters! So, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a title to claim." "Not with me around!" Black Luster Soldier said, launching an attack at the figure...  
  
BACK TO THE REALM  
  
Dark Magician Girl sat in the coldness. She had casted a spell to keep the warmth that there was left. Not much, though. "Please be okay, master...I couldn't bear to lose you." She whispered to the wind. She hoped her message would be heard by her teacher, because she really cared about him...and he was the only spark of hope she had left.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Dark Magician soared through the air. "Where the heck am I supposed to find the Shadow Realm anyway?" He asked himself, frustrated. "I hope she's okay..." He murmured. "I'll get you back, Dark Magician Girl...because you're my apprentice." He said with a look of pure determination. He wouldn't give up trying to find her. Ever.  
  
Spring: Yeah, yeah, you're all going to say it's short, right? Thought so...but I couldn't think of anything! ^_^;; Anyway, it will take me some time to upload each chapter, because I DO have to write them...lol...:P  
  
Yami Spring: Read and review...oh, and if you flame, please don't be TOO harsh, but constructive critism is very welcome. Once again, R and R! ^_^ 


	2. Dark Magician's getting closer

Yami Spring: Okay. Chapter 2...this isn't getting me anywhere!  
  
Spring: You can say that again. But then again, you're always negative anyways.  
  
Yami Spring: Of course. I'm the darker half.  
  
Spring: -_-' I don't get how you think. But the fact that this is my fic and I'm running out of ideas doesn't help. Darn it.  
  
Yami Spring: YOUR fic? It was my pairing that gave you the idea!  
  
Spring: Whatever. But let's get on with the fic anyway.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, I don't own Dark Magician, I don't own Dark Magician Girl. Now this is getting annoying.  
  
Dark Magician Girl sat down. She looked up at the darkness. 'I can do nothing but hope that he's coming to take me back.' She sighed. She gripped her wand. Her magic didn't work in the Shadow Realm. The only thing that her wand was good for was whacking people on the head with. What use was that? Nothing really. Nothing at all.  
  
The cloaked figure approached Dark Magician Girl quietly. "Well, well, what have we got here?" He mocked. "Who...who are you?" Dark Magician Girl cried, her wand held for attack. "Dark Burning attack!" She pointed her magic at the voice, hoping the magic would somehow work. "I don't know how this is going to work, but it has to!"  
  
The dark energy blasted out at the figure, which took it's own staff and merely blocked the attack. "You'll have to do better. You see, I'm the one that trapped you here." "YOU!?"  
  
"Yes. I." He laughed evilly. "And your so called teacher will suffer the same fate when he enters the Shadow Realm!"  
  
A blast of fire shot out at the Dark Magician Girl. She jumped out of the way just as it was to hit her. "What do you want from me?" "Oh, nothing from you. It's Yugi and Yami I need something from. I am rightfully King of Games...I shall claim the title soon enough!" "Never. My master and everyone else and me will defeat you." "Not from here you won't. The Shadow Realm can't connect to the reality, you fool!"  
  
Dark Magician Girl was tempermental. "Dark Burning attack!" She cried once more. This time, the attack didn't miss. "I...I will return." The figure disappeared.  
  
Dark Magician Girl collapsed, most of her energy drained. "The Shadow Realm sure takes a lot of strength when you attack.." MEANWHILE...  
  
Dark Magician hovered above the dark hole that would lead into the Shadow Realm. He was unsure if he'd make it back out. But the face of the Dark Magician Girl crossed his mind, and knew he'd have to take his chances. "I promised her I'd bring her back, and I, the Dark Magician, will not give up. I promised my Apprentice. Mana..." (just to let you know, Mana is the DMG and Mahao is supposed to be DM) He flew himself in the hole...  
  
"Where...where am I?" Dark Magician stood up. He was clearly in the Shadow Realm. "Now...where am I supposed to find Mana around here?" "Over there..." Came the voice of the Magician of Black Chaos. Dark Magician spun around. "Magician of Black Chaos? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"  
  
"We're right here, Dark Magician." Came the voice of Gaia. "We just arrived as well." Summoned Skull explained. "Okay then. You guys find the other monsters. I'll take care of Dark Magician Girl." Dark Magician told them. The Magician of Black Chaos nodded. "Okay then...let's go." He said, turning to the other monsters. We have some monsters to bring back." "Very well. See you later." Dark Magician nodded and flew off in the direction he thought Dark Magician Girl would be. He was right...  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
Magician of Black Chaos and the troops had been wandering around for days now. "Mystical Elf!" Gaia cried. "Huh?" The elf looked up. "Gaia? What are you doing here? She moved to reveal everyone else behind her. Every other monster in Yugi's deck except for the strong ones and Dark Magician Girl. "Magician of Black Chaos!" Gaia yelled across the Shadow Realm. Summoned Skull and Magician of Black Chaos ran over to where Gaia was. "You found them!" The Magician of Black cried in relief.  
  
"We're all here except for Dark Magician Girl. Where is Dark Magician and her?" The Magician of Black Chaos was getting worried. As for Black Luster Soldier, he had found his way to the big group, and was on the way to finding Dark Magician as well.  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Dark Magician ran to the sound of crying. He knew it was Dark Magician Girl. "I'm coming, Mana..." he whispered. "I won't give up hope."  
  
Spring: Okay, that was short to, right? But I had to end it here, cause I want a little time before relasing the next part...in chapter three...oh, and just to let you know, even though Dark Magician rescues his apprentice, that doesn't mean it's over...not just yet...heh heh. ^_^  
  
Yami Spring: Well, I think it's long enough. Too long maybe. But it'll do..*sigh* Oh, guys, for those who read Two Kinds Entwined, Spring and I are working on a sequel, okay? Okay.  
  
Spring: For once, she's right. Review, please! Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
